


Unintended, Unexpected

by Volitaire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Forgive me for the choppy beginning, Gladnis if you squint, I built a plot around smut, It gets better!, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Takes place around chapter 1 or 2, i love these two, no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volitaire/pseuds/Volitaire
Summary: When Prompto proposes a sudden rendezvous into town, Noctis follows wearily. Things begin to fall apart, and then a confession.





	

It was a long, trying day of adventuring for the crew. From the Regalia getting a flat tire on a spare Sabertusk claw on the road to getting flanked by a merciless pack of Magitek Troops to the sporadic bouts of torrential rains, each one of them were thoroughly fatigued.

Upon finding camp, Ignis threw something together with the meagre supplies they had. Unfortunately, gil was still considerably tight. Gladiolus retreated into the tent shortly after Ignis mumbled his good-nights, leaving Prompto and Noctis alone, the fire crackling weakly between the two of them as they both gazed at the sky. There was a profound silence, save for the distant sound of Gladiolus and Ignis conversing.

Without much warning, Prompto popped his head up, voice bright, “Noct! We should go into town and get dessert.” 

Caught off guard, Noctis sits up sluggishly. “We don’t have the gil for that.” He foreshadowed the next statement with a soft yawn. “Plus I’m really tired.”

Prompto shook his head. “Don’t worry about it! You’re getting married and this is your last taste of freedom. You need a bachelor party. Something! We can grab some Ebony from town, since the Regalia is in the shop.” Noctis, suffice to say, was hesitant. But at the end of the day, he couldn’t say no to Prompto as he took him by the hand and Noctis followed, still rather skeptical.

The walk there was pleasant and silent although they had to dodge a few Daemons on the way into town. They arrived in Galdin Quay right before the Mother of Pearl was closing. A few couples remained scattered across the restaurant floor, conversing lowly. The host seemed less than pleased that the two showed up, but knew he had no choice but to serve the Prince.

Prompto specifically asked for a table on the secluded dock where no one sat. The host complied. They sat and Noctis studied the menu, eyebrows shooting up. “There’s no way we can afford these prices.” The host lingered, hoping that he could seize the chance to have the two vacate the premises.

Prompto waved his hand dismissively, animatedly, “I have it handled. Two coffees please!” When the waiter came back with the two mugs, Prompto ordered for himself and for a still hesitant Noctis. They made small talk of the journey thus far as they sipped their coffee. They ate in silence, but soon Prompto’s gaze drifted off seaward. His smile faltered, then recovered just as quickly.

“I saw that,” Noctis mumbled, taking a bite of his cake. Prompto mustered a convincing smile and they continued with their meal. But as they finished, Prompto’s lips curled into a rueful frown. It looked totally foreign on the blond.

Noctis peered up, “You want to tell me what this is about? This is all rather sudden.”

Without tearing his gaze from the water, he murmured, “Last nights of freedom, huh?” His voice was small, fragile.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you’re getting… married.” Prompto sniffled. Then to himself, “I promised myself I wouldn’t do this.” He tried to blink a tear away, but it escaped the corner of his dimming eyes.

“Prompto? What’s going on?” Noctis searched for Prompto’s eyes, but still he was deliberately ignored.

“You don’t seem very excited,” Prompto snapped, eyes focusing for a second on Noctis, then shifted away just as quickly.

“I mean…” Noctis was truly at a loss, floundering for words.

“I should be happy for you.” He paused. “I’m not.” Noctis reached for his friend’s trembling hand, offering a comforting touch. Instead, Prompto flinched away as if burnt, looking disgusted, conflicted, angry.

“What-” he started as Prompto shuffled in his jeans pocket for a moment and slammed 3500 gil onto the table before standing. Noctis, out of reflex, reached for Prompto’s wrist as he tried to leave. But Prompto recoiled, slapping Noctis, then froze.

“Oh my god,” Prompto exhaled, horrified. He sprinted off. 

Noctis followed immediately, but Prompto was faster. Prompto reached town before Noctis could catch up, running down the shoreline. 

The prince had to shove past a few stray patrons in order to keep pace. A few disgusted grunts wafted through the air as Noctis bumped them. Prompto was more important than the minute displeasure of some straggling citizens.

Prompto was well down the beach when the prince reached him. But Noctis launched himself to stop his friend. They both hit the sand.

Prompto fought Noctis, trying to squirm free, panting wildly. He managed to get atop Noctis as the fight ended. Face to face on the sand, Prompto hovered over Noctis, tears streaming from his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. Fuck-”

Stray tears hit Noctis' face, and the prince reached up and wiped the stray tears from his friend’s cheeks. “Prompt, what’s going on with you?” he murmured, clearing hair from Prompto’s face.

Prompto shook his head, tears falling quicker as his breath caught. “I feel so powerless.” The words escaped in an exhale, almost accidental in nature. His cries evolved into weeping, defeated.

“What about?” Noctis searched the blond’s answer amidst shadowy features, illuminated only slightly by moonlight.

“You’re getting married, and I can’t do anything about it. I mean- I can’t just give you away, but what choice do I have? You were never mine to keep, and-” his voice broke off into bitter sobs. “I- love you, Noct, and I can’t do anything.”

Noctis, wordless, eased Prompto up into a hug. He leaned into the embrace, thankful for the comfort. Prompto sighed into Noctis' shoulder, “Just… when we were younger, you never seemed to have crushes and I always held out hope…” A gasp of air, “I knew you were a prince and- Luna is gorgeous, Noct. I’m sure you’ll be- happy.” He seemed to choke on his last word.

Noctis sat utterly speechless, holding Prompto closer. “I’m so sorry, Noct. I- this is too much, isn’t it? This isn’t your problem.”

It was Noctis' turn to shake his head. Slowly, he pulled from the embrace, “What do you need from me, Prompto?”

Prompto averted his eyes, shame overtaking his embarrassment. “It’s stupid,” he mumbled.

“Prompto,” Noctis insisted, eyes serious yet tender. It was not the gaze of an indecisive man. Rather, an intense fire seemed to burn in the Prince’s eyes, curiosity and concern all mixed into an intoxicating concoction. 

A profound red dusted his cheeks as the headlights of a passing car illuminated Prompto’s face, if only for a second. “C-can I kiss you?”

Noctis silently pressed forward and granted Prompto his wish. The kiss was soft—too chaste, but oh, so sweet. Greed got the better of the blond as he pulled the prince’s lips apart and slipped his tongue into the warm heat of Noctis' mouth. It was exhilarating.

Before Prompto could register, Noctis was pulling back for air then sinking back into the kiss. His heart soared and he could feel himself getting hard at the pure sensation of Noctis' tongue and his newfound dominance. With a bit more finality, however, Noctis pulled away.

His lips were swollen a gorgeous shade of red, his cheeks heated and flushed as well. “What else?” he panted, legs spread against the white sand.

“Noct- don’t force yourself into things you don’t want-” I would never forgive myself.

Almost immediately Noctis retorted, “I want it.” Desperation seeped through his tone. “Tell me what you need from me, Prompt. I want to give it to you.”

“Noct- The things I want with you… They’re obscene.”

“Tell me.”

He swallowed, still nervous, “We’d need a room.”

Noctis nodded, seemingly unfazed by the implications. “There’s an inn back in town,” came his casual suggestion.

“…You’re really okay with this?” Prompto still proved non-believing of the situation.

Noctis laughed softly, “Yes, Prompto.”

Still ever so slightly hesitant, he took the prince by the wrist and headed back toward the main hub of town. He quickly slipped the innkeeper an inordinate amount of gil, and the innkeeper asked no questions, handing the blond a key.

They filed into the room and Noctis immediately flopped onto the bed. Prompto stood awkwardly by the door. “Tell me what you need, Prompto.”

He quickly looked up at his friend then returned his gaze back down to the floor, ashamed. Noctis patted the patch of the bed next to him and Prompto climbed on, still avoiding his eyes.

Noctis took Prompto’s shaking hand into his own, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles, comforting. “I-I want you to lick me open and then I want to ride you, possibly sucking you off in the middle.” He forced it all out in one swift breath.

Noctis shrugged, “Okay.” He began shedding his jacket, then unbuckled his belt.

Prompto’s eyes widened, “What?!”

“I’m fine with whatever you want, Prompt.” He stripped off his socks as he spoke softly. 

“Why are you so… casual about this? This is supposed to disgust you, Noct.” The shame rose up in his voice again. 

Noctis shook his head. “It doesn't disgust me. I just want to give you what you want.” He pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the ground beside the bed. “I have to admit, I could’ve never predicted this turn of events in my wildest dreams, but I’m not particularly unpleased.” 

Prompto dared a glance over at his friend’s naked chest and swallowed, the pink flaring up in his cheeks again. He nervously averted his eyes, “I haven't showered… I should wash my… if we're going to…”

Noctis nodded with a smile, “Do you want me to join you?” A very new sort of mischief flickered in the prince’s eyes. 

“Th-that won't be necessary-” Prompto quickly disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing the conditioner before he turned on the water. 

He washed himself laboriously, working himself open as well. He tried not to think too hard about Noctis in the other room, waiting for him. This is everything he could’ve hoped for, but he couldn't help but be nervous.

What if he regrets it in the morning? What if King Regis finds out? What if he can't get hard? What if he hates it?

Before he could get too invested in overthinking the situation, he turned off the water and towels his hair dry. He shuffles out adorned in said towel and is absolutely stunned at the sight before him. 

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum laid naked on the bed, clothing strewn haphazardly across the floor. He had his cock in hand, jerking himself slowly. His eyes were closed, his brows knitted together in pleasure. A soft groan left clenched lips and he pumped himself faster, hips moving in fluid undulations.

By the Six, if this wasn't the hottest thing he’d ever seen… 

He cracked one eye open, pulling his hand off. “You ready, Prompt?” A smile hung about his hazy eyes, voice breathy. Prompto could just nod, dropping to his knees between Noctis' pale thighs. 

“Can I touch it?” the blond asked quietly, enthralled. 

“Of course.”

He leaned forward, wrapping a shaking hand around Noctis' shaft. Desperately he tried to memorize the way his foreskin curled around the head of his cock as he was touched. As he worked Noctis, he reached down and mouthed at one of Noctis' balls. 

Once feverish pants, the prince let out a surprised moan, sweet and breathy. Prompto almost jumped at the sudden sound. “You like that, Noct?” he asked sweetly. 

Noctis could only nod. The blond offered a few tender licks. He shivered, “Prompt- I-” Prompto pulled away, a half-smirk on his face. 

Noctis had never seen such an expression on Prompto Argentum’s face, but somehow it looked right at home amongst freckles and messy hair. He couldn't help but gawk for a second at how good Prompto looked at that moment. 

And Prompto noticed the staring--he loved it. “You like what you see?” the blond purred. 

Noctis swallowed, feverish, “Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

The prince nodded quickly,forcing out a “Please.”

Prompto pressed forward and captured his friend’s lips, slipping in his tongue immediately. Noctis fought back, snaking a hand between the two of them. He wrapped a hand around Prompto’s shaft and began jerking him softly. 

Prompto gasped into the kiss, “Noct-” Noctis worked him faster and took the lead. He was desperate and ravenous, attacking his friend--no, his lover with a fiery fervor unknown to him before. “So good.” 

Prompto was a mess. His lips were puffy and red, bitten and wet. The flush spread down his golden skin and his chest heaved. “Noct- let go-” He complied. 

After a few deep breaths, he settled between Noctis' legs again. He only allowed himself a moment for recovery before taking Noctis' cock into his mouth. “Oh-” Noctis bit his lip, hand slipping into damp blond hair. 

He gradually worked his way down until he enveloped Noctis completely between his lips. Prompto flashed his eyes up to the disheveled prince, a challenge. 

Noctis moved his hips, an experiment, and Prompto let him. He undulated faster, and Prompto just held onto his thighs as Noctis used his mouth. He swallowed down all precome greedily, keeping his eyes locked on the prince above him. It was a bit overwhelming, having Noctis falling apart, biting back moans as he fucked his face. 

He picked up in fervor and Prompto happily let him. “Gods-” Noctis groaned. His teeth clenched with effort, sweat making his dark hair stick to his face in a frame of fringe. Prompto could hardly believe what was happening, but giddiness mixed with his arousal. 

I wonder- the blond pondered, then he reached up to Noctis' chest and began toying with one of his pale pink nipples. Without warning, the prince let out a loud exhale of a moan, eyes slamming shut. “Prompto- I can't-” It was a warning, but Prompto wasn't deterred. He kept his mouth on Noctis' cock and with a mewl, he came down Prompto’s throat. 

The blond got a full view of his face, with knitted brow, quaking lips, and heaving chest. It was nothing short of glorious. He tried to mentally absorb it, knowing that it would keep him much needed material later.

He made an attempt to swallow all of the come, but a drop or two ended streaming from the corner of his wet mouth. Noctis pulled him up by the arms so that Prompto straddled his lap. He licked his come from Prompto’s lips, still panting. 

“Gods, Prompto. Where did you learn to do that?” Before the blond could grant him an answer, he kissed him, hungry and grateful. 

Prompto pulled back for air, “I’ve had a long time to fantasize, Noct,” he panted in response, eyes flickering. He threaded Noctis back into the heated kiss and in turn he ground his hips against Prompto’s rigid dick. 

The prince was forced to swallow his lover’s pitchy moan, eager to return the favour of mind-blowing pleasure. 

“You ready, Prompto?” Noctis asked, breathy. He ground up against the blond’s erection as he spoke. 

“Yeah,” Prompto mewled, eyes flickering shut. He leaned forward for one last kiss before bracing himself against the headboard, ass facing Noctis. 

“Excited?” Noctis teased with little true vile. 

Prompto could hardly respond, only letting out a frustrated groan. Excess lube dripped from his prepared hole, leaking down his sun-kissed thighs. 

Behind Prompto, the bed shifted. Before he could inquire much else, Noctis licked a hot, tentative stripe across Prompto’s asshole.

An inhuman moan left his lips as Noctis pressed forward, crooking a finger inside him to make room for tongue. Noctis snaked his tongue in as far as it would go and Prompto had to grip tightly at the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. “Noct-”

He sunk another finger in, spreading him open and easing his tongue even further in. The prince worked his fingers and tongue in with an alternating pattern. It drove the debauched blond mad. 

And then- “Fuck-” he cried out as he constricted against Noctis' fingers. 

“There?” Noctis asked. 

Prompto let out an affirmative moan in response, trying to push himself further onto his partner’s fingers. 

Keeping his fingers inside Prompto, Noctis massaged just shy of his prostate. “Do you want to come like this, Prompt?” He leant forward and ran his fingers down the blond’s leaking shaft, finally taking hold of it.

He stroked him in time with his massaging and Prompto cried sharply into the pillow, boneless, “Yeah,” he purred, pushing back onto Noctis' fingers.

Noctis complied, burying his face between Prompto’s thighs and licking greedily at his hole as he drilled his fingers against the blond’s most sensitive spot. Prompto surrendered grasp on his cock and let him take control.

What he didn’t expect, however, was Noctis pulling away from his ass and capturing his lips in a filthy kiss. He slipped his tongue into Prompto’s warm mouth and swallowed down his moans.

“N-Noct-” Prompto choked out one last time, gasping and contracting and writhing on Noctis' fingers.

He pulled from the kiss, licking at the shell of Prompto’s flushed ear, “Go ahead, Prompto. Come for me.” Noctis sped up the pace of his fingers alongside his hand jerking his lover’s wet shaft.

With a shout, he let go completely. He shoved his face into the pillow, lest he declare too loudly to the rest of the motel guests what lewd things Prince Noctis was doing to him. Come splattered Noctis' wrist and he held Prompto through his orgasm. He slowly eased out his fingers and moved Prompto onto his back.

Prompto was still shaking and panting when Noctis settled between his legs. “Look at me, Prompt.” The blond obeyed, locking eyes with the man kneeling between his thighs. Without breaking eye contact, Noctis brought his hand up to his lips, slowly licking away Prompto’s come, eyes lidded.

Prompto—hypnotised— panted, “Oh my god.” He melted under Noctis' gaze, eagerly watching his pale tongue lick up his seed. So hot.

When he was done, Noctis pushed forward and kissed Prompto, making sure he thoroughly got a taste of himself on the prince’s tongue. Prompto couldn’t get enough of it. Even better, he could feel Noctis' hardening cock rubbing against his stomach. After a series of increasingly passionate kisses, Prompto pulled away. “I still want to ride you.”

Noctis nodded, seeming more than pleased by the revelation. He helped Prompto to his knees and switched positions so the blond was straddling his hips as Noctis laid on his back. 

“Do you want a condom, Noct?” Prompto asked, absentmindedly trailing his fingers down the prince’s flushed chest. 

His eyes went wide, embarrassment overtaking his features. “I… definitely don't need one,” he murmured. 

Prompto quirked an eyebrow, the revelation dawning on him. “Noct… is this your first time?” 

The prince averted his eyes, nodding. “But I want to do this… I want to give this to you.”

Blue eyes softened, full of affection and love, “Oh, Noct.” He kissed Noctis' forehead, chaste. “Thank you,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the prince. 

Noctis soon reciprocated, pulling Prompto close. They simply sat their silently in each others presence. Before long, the prince felt warm tears drop onto his shoulder. “Prompt?”

The blond looked up, eyes glassy. “I’m just- so happy. I know this can't last forever,” a sniffle, then,”but… This moment is everything I ever hoped for.” 

You are everything I’ve ever dreamt of, Noct.

Noctis pulled him unbearably closer, chest bursting and flooding with affection, of sorrow. “Thank you Noct,” Prompto whispered. 

The prince pulled away and captured his lips, silencing his cries. He wanted to give everything to Prompto. He never wanted Prompto to feel as hopeless as he did at that moment on the beach. He loved Prompto. 

As they kissed again, again, again, Prompto reached behind him and stroked at Noctis' cock. With a gasp, Noctis disconnected his lips. “Bite me, Prompto.”

His eyes shot open. “What-”

“Mark me, Prompto Argentum, gods please.” Noctis ground his cock against the blond’s stilled hand, frustrated. 

With a bit of hesitance, Prompto leant forward, licking down Noctis' neck. Beads of sweat long since formed on the pale skin, and the salt mingled with the residual taste of himself on his tongue. He sucked gently, tentatively at the prince’s collarbone. 

“More,” he panted out, rubbing his cock against Prompto’s ass. “Gods-” The blond obliged, biting down. Noctis sighed loudly, hotly. “Please...”

Surely no one has had the pleasure of witnessing Crown Prince Noctis beg so prettily for them. And now that Prompto got to experience it first hand, he wasn't sure if he could ever share it. So he surged forward and marked the fair skin before him, thorough and greedy. 

Noctis reached forward and took Prompto’s dick into his hand, stroking the head with a swipe of his thumb. The blond suddenly bit down harder, letting out a groan deep in his throat. With the other hand, he massaged Prompto’s still wet hole, slipping a fingertip in. It adjusted easily.

Suddenly, Prompto pulled away, saliva trailing down his chin. Desperation seeped into his features, freckles getting lost in a deep blush high on his cheeks. “Noct. Let me-” The prince nodded quickly, settling his hands on Prompto’s jutting hips. 

From here, Noctis could get an exceptional view of the faint softness of Prompto’s midriff, a reminder of his past. He couldn’t help but smile at the sudden vision of when he first met Prompto Argentum: the chubby, nervous, bumbling boy from his childhood. 

Prompto must have noticed the staring, for he averted his eyes for a moment, almost shyly. With a tender smile Noctis murmured, “You really are beautiful, Prompt.” The shocked gasp that the blond let out in response proved to be perhaps the most adorable thing he ever had the chance of seeing. 

“Warn me next time,” he murmured, seemingly embarrassed. 

Noctis just laughed softly, pulling Prompto forward for one last kiss. Even before the could disconnect, Prompto reached behind himself and took ahold of Noctis' dick. The prince pulled away almost immediately when he realised what Prompto was doing, hands returning to his hips as to sturdy him. 

Prompto exhaled sharply as he began working Noctis inside him. He’s always been told that the initial stretch was the worst part. They were right. But the pain paled in comparison to the concerned, tender look on Noctis' face. It made the resistance and the stretch so much more bearable. 

But soon the head was in and it became far easier to get the rest of Noctis' hot shaft inside. As he sank further down, Noctis had to look away and close his eyes, the sensation too intense. “Prompto-” 

Soon he had Noctis buried inside him completely and the both of them had to just breathe. For Prompto, it was a matter of relaxing and adjusting around Noctis.   
For Noctis, it was a matter of being completely enveloped in pleasure. It was also a matter of being lucid enough to check if Prompto was okay… But it was additionally an epiphany. 

Before Noctis could process or think or act, Prompto moved ever so minutely on his cock. Everything he was pondering quickly collapsed and his attention snapped back into the present moment. 

He readjusted his grip on the blond’s hips to be firmer and checked his face for signs of regret or pain. When there were none, he laid back and let Prompto go at the pace he needed. 

It was a relatively slow process, but soon enough Prompto moved at a consistent pace. Noctis dared to quirk his hips as he moved and in turn the blond let out a soft groan. 

“Is it okay?” Noctis murmured. 

Prompto nodded, lip in a thin line of concentration. With an exhale, he responded with, “Move, Noct. Please.”

He complied, pleased immediately by the breathy moan Prompto granted him. He kept his pace moderate, restraining himself as he rocked his hips into Prompto. 

Thank the gods the blond seemed to be enjoying himself, because it was mildly tortuous to not fuck him as fast as humanly possible at the moment.

But Prompto reached down and laced his fingers with Noctis', choking out a soft, “Harder.”

Everything snapped at that moment, Noctis hastily flipping Prompto on his back. Before Prompto could respond or protest or think, Noctis was fucking him hard. A cry tore from his lips, squeezing the prince’s hand for dear life. 

He let Noctis dominate him, rotating his hips so the head of Noctis' cock brushed just so. It was intense, it was so hot as the prince released all regal reservations and began fucking him like a common animal. 

With his free hand, he cupped Noctis' face, craning his head up to meet lips. Each thrust was accompanied with a heavy breath of exertion as Prompto was fucked deeper than he ever thought possible. He had to just moan and bear the heat quickly building inside him, no longer caring of the people in surrounding rooms.

Noctis buried his head in the juncture of Prompto’s neck as he pounded as hard as he could, wanting to truly give the blond everything he had. When Prompto squeezed him and bore down on his cock, Noctis bit down on the hot, flushed skin. To his surprise, Prompto let out a whorish mewl upon being bitten so savagely. 

Noctis had to lap messily at the blood beading at the surface of Prompto’s newly irritated skin, tender and sinful. His cock leaked all over in between the two of them, making the glide of their two bodies a bit easier. 

Prompto stopped finding the energy to move in counterpoint to Noctis' thrusts, happily letting Noctis do all the work instead. He was too caught in the sweet, heady haze of sex and lazily scratched at Noctis' back. 

“Gods, Noct- I-” It’s so good. Noctis, in response to Prompto’s gasps, pivoted his hips and adjusted his thrusts so Prompto would be fully stimulated. 

Then it slipped out. “Noct- I love you-” Given Prompto perhaps was mostly delirious at the time, but even in his hysteria, he knew what he had said. Instead of freezing or stopping, like Prompto half-expected, Noctis captured his lips in a messy, hot kiss, fucking him as hard as he could. 

Somewhere, his hips ached and his knees protested in pain, but for Noctis, this was all for Prompto. So he kissed him harder and reaches him down to jerk the blond’s hard dick. 

Prompto couldn't last much longer and surrendered into Noctis' touch. “Noct, ah-” His moans were louder, pitchier, breathier than before. “I can't-” 

“Me neither. Prompto- what-” Prompto squeezed him so beautifully, lewdly, his lips a debauched shade of swollen crimson. Noctis made a motion to pull out, but a hand shot out and held him in place, urgent. 

“Please, come inside me. I need you-” Prompto begged, tears welling up in his eyes. After a few quick thrusts, Noctis complied, spilling hot and hard into Prompto. The blond wasn't far behind, spilling across Noctis' wrist for the second time that night. 

With a loud gasp, Prompto went completely boneless, immersed in complete bliss. Noctis collapsed on top of him, kissing lazily at his collarbone. They held each other through the haze until their breath normalized once more. 

Only then did Noctis make an effort to pull out. The sight of Prompto’s ass seeping his come as he pulled out made his spent cock twitch one last time in interest. If not for his recent orgasm, Noctis could have easily gotten hard again.

However, they groaned in unison once Noctis was completely unsheathed. As much as Noctis wanted to just fall asleep beside Prompto at that very moment, he decided against it in favour of cleaning the come from himself and his partner. 

Prompto protested as Noctis stood up, fear flashing in his eyes for a moment. Noctis shook his head and smiled softly, “I’m just getting something to wash us off.” The blond relaxed visibly. 

It was a fairly quick process, both of them adequately clean when it was all over. Noctis made a point of discarding the soiled cloth to the floor before slipping under the covers next to Prompto. 

When Prompto curled up to his body, Noctis couldn't help but feel like this is where he belonged… Even if come morning, it was all over. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while. I've had to work through many different verb tenses and story structures, so if there are typos or anything of the sort, please let me know <3 These two give me soft, soft life.


End file.
